Shared Apartment
by JustJayne
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper move into their new apartment in Seattle, WA before their first year at Washington State. Edward is confronted by the past and knows they are not alone in the Apartment.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story. As you can tell by looking at my stories, this is my first one. If it goes well I have a few more ideas for one shots and another full length story. Please review and let me know how this one is going. Pretty please with Edward on top.

This story is rated M for lemony goodness and language just because Emmett and Edward like to curse.

Thank you D, K, K, and M for being my betas and previewing my story. I love you ladies.

Oh yeah and some lady named Stephenie Meyer decided to think of the characters of Twilight first. How rude. Besides that this story is all MINE.

* * *

><p>"Emmett put the coffee table over there."<p>

I was finally getting away from the parentals. Don't get me wrong I loved them very much but I was ready to be on my own. I wasn't getting very far from them because my "big" brother Emmett was going to be living with me along with our best friend Jasper.

We had been planning to move to Seattle since we were 15. We spent all of our lives in Forks, WA and were ready to step it up wit life in the big city. Forks was a great place to be from but not where you wanted to spend your whole life. There was only so much fun you could have out in nature. Plus it was time for some new forms of excitement and opportunities for us all.

"Edward, son here you go." my father Carlisle handed me the keys back to my Volvo.

Yes I know a Volvo. You see I am a good driver, it is just everyone else is not. My last two cars were taken out by those other people and for some reason never when I am on the road driving. The first one was a drunk driver and my car was parked at the store and they decided that my parking spot was the best one and hit it out of the way. The second time was a kid at school and his minivan. It was winter and he was driving to fast for the ice in the parking lot. He over corrected and slammed into the side of my car just as I had got in to it to go home. My left arm had been broken in three places. It is a good thing my father is a surgeon and was able to fix it like new. My mother Esme had insisted on getting a car with good airbags and a strong frame. So the shiny silver Volvo became mine. No accidents since and can't complain because it gets good gas mileage.

"Well boys you are all...moved in." Esme hiccuped as she gave Jasper a hug.

Emmett gave her a big bear hug and lifted her off the floor, "Mom, it will be okay I will watch out for the boys, I always do. Now you guys go and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Trying to get us out of your way already son?" Carlisle gave Emmett a sturdy man hug with a hard pat on the back. He let out a hardy laugh. "You better take care of them or we will blame you." Carlisle gave me a wink.

I wrapped Esme in my arms. She has always been a crier. I gave her the pocket full of tissue I had especially for her. "I love you, mom. Thank you so much for your help today and thank you for taking such good care of us all these years. I know even Jasper considers you his mom too."

Esme's sob grew louder. She squeezed me tighter. "I love you boys so much."

"Come Love, lets go and so the boys can unpack." Carlisle pulled Esme off of me and she grasped on to him for support as her body shook with emotions.

"Alright boys if you need anything let me know. I am just a phone call, text, email or carrier pigeon away." They hustled out the door.

The door had barely closed and Emmett was back from the fridge with three beers. "Here's to freedom and the pursuit of parties, alcohol and boobs." Emmett tapped each of our beers and downed his. Jasper gave me a worried look and I just rolled my eyes.

Oh yes, we felt safe with Emmett. Oh and I sparkle when I go out in the sun. With Em as my big brother I never had to worry about getting picked on by anyone but Em himself. He had made it very obvious that damage would follow if I ever had any issues with any one. At 6 foot in junior high and then at the end of high school he was 6 foot 4 inches no one ever tested this theory. He then just for good measure added an inch. He isn't skinny tall either he is built like a bear. I swear his forearm is the size of my thigh.

Em was always good at sports. In high school he played baseball and football. Dad had connections at the hospital with one of the other doctor's sons who was a scout for Washington State. He was able to get his son to come out and watch one of the Forks High Vikings home games. He had been impressed with Emmett's catching stats and when Emmett had an epic double play by catching a fly ball that was headed into the bleachers and then launching the ball to second to get the second man out. Over the summer Em had twisted his knee and was able to get them to hold his scholarship for him for a year which was why he was now starting college with Jasper and I.

Jasper had decided to major in psychology. Besides women, baseball and beer, maybe not in that order, Em was here for business management. I was undecided. I was torn on whether to play music and compose for the rest of my life. I was a prodigy but I had never fully explored my talent besides the baby grand at home and the music room at high school. Don't get me wrong my parents and music teachers all encouraged me to be the best I could be but I just wasn't inspired. School would be starting soon and of course I would be taking several music classes but also taking some general ed and accounting just in case, you know something to fall back on.

We were all working on our third beer when Emmett's "Party Line" started going off for the night. I still don't know how he does it but he always had some party, get together or date to go on each night. Five calls, ten text and two emails later he had decided we were going to a frat party a few blocks away. We had a week to do what ever we wanted until classes started.

We went to our respective rooms to get ready for the night. After a half hour shower and ironing, yes I can iron, I was ready. Before we left it was decided Jasper would be driving so I went back into my room to put my keys on my dresser. I froze next to my bed on my way back out. I had caught a glimpse of long wavy brown hair and a slender feminine arm and hand with violet nail polish on it. I quickly composed myself and ran into the living room. Nothing. I knew it was happening again. I could feel the charge in the room. Two years. I had gone two years with out seeing anything. I so didn't need this and why this time did it have to be a woman. It had never been a woman.

Well I guess time to get this party season going. Hope I can keep up with Emmett because I wasn't ready to deal with this again, especially not in my new place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review, I swear I am down on my knees, praying for reviews. Oh and if it helps to know I am working on chapter two, almost done, and it is way longer.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I will keep writing. Please keep letting me know how you feel. Hopefully this will help you know what might go on in this story. Oh wait it won't but you will enjoy it anyways.**

I find myself face down in my pillows with my head feeling like a boulder. It takes all my power to move my head so I can breath easier. Jello shots and beer apparently not a good combo. Especially red jello...oh no...throwing up over the side of my bed is not helping my head. Oh thank God for the trash can which seems to have been used already before. All I can see is red. Fucking Emmett and his dares..."Just take a beer after each shot. It will help it go down." Yeah nice concept but it doesn't keep it down.

Yep red jello making a comeback again. After several minutes I am able to get myself to stop dry heaving. Grabbing the towel from next to the trash can, I wipe my mouth off. Rolling over back on the bed fully I notice a bottle of water and three brown pills. Oh Jasper, my best friend, how I love thee. He always comes through for me. He's like the adult of the group. He always makes sure we all make it home safely even if he is slightly intoxicated. He takes care to make sure we feel better even when we feel our worst.

I am slowly making it though the water when I hear movement. I am so not getting up yet. I grab the pills and finish the water. Rolling back over to pass out again.

Bounce, bounce. My head flies off the pillow.

"Come on man, time for bacon. Get up. (Bounce) Get up. (Bounce) Get up. You know how these mornings go." Emmett continues with the bouncing at the end of my bed.

"You are not my brother, you are the fucking anti-Christ." I slowly make myself sit up.

Emmett stops bouncing and starts laughing. "You can do better than that Little Brother."

He leaves so I can get ready. To spite him, I am taking an extra long shower. I am relieved my head seems to not feel so heavy. I toss on my favorite navy blue pullover hoodie, jeans and forest green Converse. I make my way out to the living room. It looks like Jasper has been working on unpacking the kitchen while Emmett is sorting what looks to be napkins on the coffee table. When he sees me come in he quickly shoves them into his pocket.

"OK baconader lets go. I am ready to dive into a greasy burger and some fries." I go back and grab my keys from the room.

"Hey I will drive Eddie. Remember I got the Jeep back. Lifted 17 inches." Emmett takes my keys from me and sets them on the kitchen counter.

"Em, what is it with you and adding inches to everything?" Jasper asks, slapping Em on the back.

"Hey man, keeps the ladies guessing. You know they will wonder if I'm packing or not." And in case we don't understand what he means he grabs his crouch.

"Really Em. I do just fine with the Volvo and Jasper with his classic VW bug. The girls don't seem to mind having to fold in half to get in to his car." I knew Jasper wouldn't like that comment.

Jasper sighs, "Sonia is a classic. Curves, tight inside and a good ride." We all lose it; laughing hysterically during the elevator ride to the lobby. We literally have to jump into Emmett's McDonald's arch yellow Jeep Rubicon Special Edition.

"Unlike Edward you got it right about curves Jazz. He likes them to skinny. Your worst will still be Tanya. Though as an older woman I am sure she taught you how to bend her over." Emmett floors it in reverse then slams on the brakes.

"Seriously ass wipe, are you trying to send me back to the chiropractor?" I lean against the back seat and close my eyes. All I want to do is have my burger and rest, not think about Tanya and her skinny ass.

I had been so jazzed a girl two years older than me thought I was interesting enough to want to be with me, even if it was only going to be for the summer. Tanya's family came to Forks for the last few months of Tanya's mother Sasha's life. She had breast cancer and they were not able to catch it in time. It spread to her other organs and when they found out Sasha requested to spend her last days in Forks where she grew up.

Tanya and I met when I went to the grocery store to get some snacks for movie night at home. She was standing at the register paying for her things. She was tall for a girl but still shorter than me. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her dark blue jean shorts hugged and lifted her little ass. Of course I am a teenager so I noticed her low cut V-neck top and her round breasts. She started to grab all her things and walk out the store with her arms over loaded. I set all my stuff down to run and help her.

She let me know she was just going to be walking back to her family's rented cabin. I offered her a ride which she gladly excepted. Sasha even in her state was pleasant and I could tell her father was upset to be watching the love of his life dying. I still can't remember his name. He was always so quiet and we never spoke except for hellos and goodbyes. It was hard to watch and my heart broke for the family. Most of all I knew I wanted to be there for Tanya. She would need some one to lean on and I may have only been 17 but my shoulders were strong.

We drove to Port Angeles that night to watch a movie, my family movie night completely forgotten. We held hands as we drove and then as we walked up to the booth. I decided to go with an action flick so I wouldn't be cliche with a scary movie or chick flick. I wanted to show I was different. It seemed to pay off.

Tanya placed her hand on my knee once the lights were out. She began rubbing my leg and then once the previews started she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was gone from there. Movie schmovie...We remained attached at the face for the rest of the movie. When the lights came on we stopped, out of breath yet still wanting more of each other. This began our summer romance.

I fell hard for Tanya. She was smart, Harvard smart, which she was attending in the Fall. We could talk about more than just movies and music, we talked politics, the future and education. Tanya was clever too, she knew how to keep me happy and not push my boundaries. She was experienced and well I wasn't. I of course copped a feel on some lovely boobs but that was as far as it ever went.

With Tanya I wanted to go farther. All the way to be exact. I am a teenager even still but I am horny just like the rest of the male population in my age bracket. Every day, every touch, and every movement I wanted to grab Tanya and take her. She wanted it too. She kept asking if she needed to pick up some condoms but I wasn't ready yet, not until about two weeks before Sasha passed away.

I liked to hike and some time ago I found this beautiful meadow filled with wild flowers. The day I decided Tanya and I would have sex, I set up a campsite for us. Tent, fire pit (yes Emmett got me a permit so it was legal) and bedding for one because we were going to be one as of that night. I know I am sappy but it was my first time and I thought I was in love.

I didn't tell Tanya about my plans for that night. So she wasn't expecting me to show up and this was evident when I turned the corner and was a couple of cabins away from her's. I saw Tanya laughing, before local bad boy James grabbed her and kissed her. He began grabbing at her ass and she pushed him away and began laughing again as she put on a motorcycle helmet and got on the back of his bike. She never did know I saw her.

I spent that night in the meadow alone. My parents and Em were not expecting me back so to save face especially with Em I didn't want to go home. My heart was broken for the first time in my life. It actually hurt my chest to breath. I wanted to rip my heart out and put it in a chest with Will Turner's so it would be safe at sea and not with me. I was a good guy and I couldn't see the appeal of James. Now I can but then it just didn't make sense.

When I went home I pretended things went great. Emmett congratulated me and told me, "Your a man now." I felt like a five year old trying to hit the t-ball only to swing and miss and hit myself with bat between the legs. I kept the game going though. I pretended to still go and hang out with Tanya for the next few days and then each day was less and less time until a couple of days before Sasha passed away I made it seem like we broke up. During this time it only took one text message for Tanya to get the point. I let her know she wasn't the girl for me and all she replied was "Oh." I didn't hear from her again and I only saw her one last time at her mother's funeral.

Since Tanya I have had no other girlfriends. I really haven't felt the need. I go on a few dates a month or act like I am going on dates and just drive away from town for a few hours or I even have stayed away overnight in Port Angeles just so Emmett will leave me alone. He seems to jump from girl to girl every few weeks and expects me to be the same way. Carlisle noticed the charges from the hotel stays and as a good concerned parent confronted me about them. I let him know the truth about what had happen with Tanya and what I had been doing to keep Emmett off my back. He let me know Emmett will love me no matter what but that he understood and to just give him a heads up so someone knew where I was.

"Hello Edward. Burger time." Emmett was waving my burger under my nose and I hadn't even noticed the wonderful smell of grease.

"Sorry didn't even realize we had ordered yet." I grab my burger from him and pour mustard on it a take a bite.

Jasper shakes his head,"You didn't, you were stuck in your head again. I thought you were seeing someone again but you were not looking around. You were just zoning. I ordered for you."

"Thanks Jazz. I was just thinking about my next song. I am really stuck on the intro." So I wouldn't have to keep talking I shove the burger in my mouth and take a big bite.

"Well your song isn't going to get you laid," Emmett says as he lays out his napkins again. "Now lets see who we got, Angela no brains, Jessica big boobs, and Rose...wait what the fuck?" Emmett begins to frantically unfold the napkin. "She told me to 'Fuck off.'" Emmett hands the napkin to Jasper. Jasper starts to laugh and hands it to me. This Rose woman had wrote in red lipstick "Go fuck yourself! Fuck Off, Rose". I couldn't hold it in. I had to let it out. As I begin to laugh Jasper's laughter is renewed.

Jasper takes napkin again, "She is my new hero. She didn't even give her full name. I swear she said it was Rose-Ann or Rose-Leigh."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asks in almost a growl. He snatches the napkin back and stuffs them all back in his pocket.

"I was there. Remember I was the sober one last night. She was beautiful, man. Just your type but way out of your league. She had class and obviously the brains to shut you down." Jasper began to slid away from Em because his fist were clinching open and closes. Never a good sign.

"She will pay. I will find her and show her what she is missing." Emmett began shoveling hash browns and eggs in his mouth like a two year old.

We finished our food and head back to the apartment. We are going to finish unpacking. Jasper was smart to have us setup our beds yesterday; this morning would have sucked otherwise. Would have woken up on the floor or the couch which is not very comfortable.

Jasper was the cook of the group so it made sense for him to keep unpacking the kitchen. Em and I went to our rooms and began unpacking. I won the drawing so I got the master bedroom with attached bathroom. I make quick work of my bathroom unpacking and have now moved to unpacking my clothes. Box one done. Box two done. Box three...not mine, there are bowls and plates.

I am carrying the box to the kitchen when I hear the fridge open and close. Liquid is being poured into liquid and then the fridge opens and closes again.

"Hey Jasper, found some plates and things in with my..." Jasper wasn't the one in the kitchen.

She is here again. I know it is her because of her hair and hands which now had hot pink nail polish on them. She is leaning on the counter by the fridge. She is wearing a long purple 70's jersey type t-shirt that just barely hits her mid thigh. She is petite, 5'4" at best but her legs seem to go on for days. One foot is resting on the other and her toe nails are painted a dark blue.

I make my way back up her body. Her mug wrapped tightly in her fingers. She leans down to smell it. Some of her hair falls forward; she uses her arm to flip back her hair. Her skin is pale like she doesn't tan and almost seems like she hides from the sun.

"Alice we need more cream. Add it to the list," she beckons to the unknown.

As she calls out I move closer to her. She turns her face and is looking right at me. Slowly I move my hand towards her. She bites at the side of her bottom lip. I want to bite her lip. I want to feel her. Her eyes still seem to be staring into mine. They are a beautiful brown with golden sparks around the edge. My hand is just about to skim the edge of her face except it doesn't, it just sinks into her cheek. As my fingers sink in so does my heart.

**I know...I know...I am sorry. But you will get more in a few days maybe a week but there will be more I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and have added this as a story to get updates on. Please review if you like what I am doing here. **

**Thanks so much support system again D, K, K, H and M. All you ladies rock my world and I am glad I can share my new obsessions with you and you all can blame D. It is all her fault. *She proudly stands and waves to all.***

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter been working on buying a house and it is taking a lot of my writing and reading time. I actually started working on chapter 3 and it became chapter 3 and 4. So with that said chapter 4 should be on it's way soon. **

**Once again I don't own Twilight or its characters because Stephenie Meyers does, besides that this story is all mine...ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>I take a step back from her. I feel the charge in the room. With my past "visions" it has always been a sign that the vision is going to end. She steps away from the counter and begins to walk out of the kitchen. I move to follow her but she is gone. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. I have to see her again and I am not moving from this apartment until I do.<p>

I need to record what I saw and this is more important than any of my other visions. I have kept a journal ever since I started having visions. It was maybe half full because I don't have them all the time. They are normally completely random. It had also always been a couple or just a man. Never just a woman. I didn't want this one to have a man show up. Having it be just her was fine with me.

My family and Jasper are the only ones who know about my visions. Jasper as my best friend has been around for a few of them. It has been about two years since the last time I had a vision. My last vision we were on an Alaskan cruise and Jasper was asked to tag-a-long. We were rooming together with Emmett. My vision of the couple who stayed in our room had been a happy memory. Mrs. Detria Stevens found out she was pregnant. She thought she was just sea sick but took the test just in case. When she came out of the bathroom her husband was so excited and he called her by Mrs. Stevens and Detria and he told her how much he loved her and was excited to be a father. I was able to look them up and found them on Facebook with twin girls. They were a beautiful family and looked happy.

I had hoped with how much time had passed that the visions had stopped. I am actually relieved they seem to be back if I get to see her life and who she is. I am going to do anything to find her.

I open my journal and skip a couple of pages from the cruise entry and begin writing out my two visions of the woman. I try need to put in as much detail as I can, more than I ever have before. I am glad I have a name to go by even if it is not hers. Alice. Maybe the apartment manager or neighbors will have some information on the former tenants. Hopefully they didn't live here to long ago that people here will remember them. Any clues will help.

I am done with my entry and I am reading over it for the third time making sure I have not forgotten something. Jasper walks into the room.

"Hey Eddie, I have been calling out to you. Did you hear me at all?" Jasper sits on the edge of my bed. He notices the journal. "Oh no, it is happening again? Where did it happen this time?"

I didn't answer I just hand him the journal. I just watch him read his eyes moving side to side across the pages.

"So do we need to move?" He asks handing me it back.

I set it on my night stand. "No, I can't leave. I need to know who she is. It was only a few minutes but I know she is special, fun, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has a personality and a need to be an individual. I have to see her again and the only way to do that is to stay living here."

"OK, well, we can ask around and maybe Google Alice and this address to see what we can find." as Jasper is speaking he pulls out his phone and starts typing. "Well that was a bust. All it found was the apartment complex and no connection this Alice woman.

"We will find her, right?" I look at Jasper with what I know must be a completely lost look.

"Cheer up man, we will find her and you guys will live happily ever after." Jasper puts his phone away. "Let's finish getting unpacked. Emmett's party line is going off so I am sure we will have somewhere to go soon."

"I don't want to go anywhere tonight. I might see her again." I start looking around to see where I should start back up with the unpacking.

"You can hide out here waiting to see her but the vision won't happen with out you. You are the only one who will see it and they are just for you. Let's go out one more night and then you can have all day tomorrow." Jasper walks out of the room with out an answer back. He knows I will go out as long as he will leave me alone tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I finish unpacking and I feel dirty. Cardboard boxes and newspaper are everywhere around my room. I could read a whole newspaper article with the ink dust on my hands. I turn Slacker radio on on my phone and then I strip down to get in the shower. I am a runner so I am lean body. I look at myself in the mirror to have a moment of vanity. I have a nice happy trail and a few hairs around my nipples but I don't need to wax. My abs needed some work. I had been slacking off this summer. Never wanted to bulk up like Em but maybe I should drink some of his protein shakes.<p>

The hot water burns my skin but I take it wanting to feel clean again. I grab my Old Spice Swagger body wash. I wish I had the swagger that Isaiah Mustafa from the commercials does. Maybe with a little swagger I can find this woman and make her mine. I think back to my vision and of her reaching out to me. Grabbing my neck and drawing me down to kiss me. I begin to stroke cock. Our kiss deepens and I lift her on the edge of the counter and her legs wrap around my waist.

Aah, I can't do this. She has to be better than this to me. Not just a quick yank and stroke in the shower. I need to find her, I can't use the vision to have some pervy jacking off session in the shower. I have some Playboys or porn I can do that to and that was what it was for. She was not for that. I turn the hot water off so the cold water runs off my head and down the rest of my body. I quickly finish my shower and get dressed. I have just finish putting my shirt on when Emmett barges in with out knocking.

''You are a boob and not the good kind either, your the extra one that is considered a growth and needs to be removed." Emmett tosses me a shirt he had with him. "This was with my stuff."

I catch the shirt. It is my t-shirt for my favorite band Eye's of Deception. I take off the light blue polo I had put on and put it on instead.

"Come on Eddie, just tell me." Emmett sits on the edge of my bed and bounces up and down like an anxious child waiting to get a present.

"Jasper told you, of course. Well, she was beautiful, more than beautiful she is the most stunning woman I have ever seen. She may have only been in a long pj t-shirt but it worked for her. Your going to help us find her right?" I let out a sigh and go to the sink to brush my teeth.

Emmett follows me, "Okay man, I get it. I understand it, it is like this Rose woman. They have made an impression on us and now we need to know more about them."

I look at Emmett stunned, he actually gets it for the first time in his life.

"We will start tomorrow though because tonight we have a big sorority party to go to. We have to be there no excuses. It is a naughty or nightie party. So the girls all dress like dominatrices or Victoria's Secret models. Plus this girl you saw or Rose may be there," Emmett pulls out Rose's napkin,"She will pay on her back and on her knees and I know she will like it. She will beg for it. Not that I need her to, I want her but she will come to me willingly."

I finish brushing my teeth, "Em you are the worst type of man and I feel sorry for this Rose woman now that you have set your mind to get her. She deserves better, but if she can put up with you then so be it."

"You know she will love it, never had a complaint once. Most of them can't keep up with me." Emmett grabbed either side of the door frame and started humping it.

Jasper came to the door, " He is worse than a dog. Do we need to buy a spray bottle?"

I laugh, "Nah, nothing a good stick over the head wouldn't fix. Come on gents, it is time to hunt down our women."

We all make our way to the Volvo. Tonight I wouldn't be drinking to forget her. I wanted to make sure if she was at the party I would be able to find her and get to know her if she would speak to me. Who was she? I hope this Alice person wasn't her lover. What if she had moved out of the Seattle area? Did she really have a good personality to go with those amazing legs? We are entering the sorority and I am buzzing with hope of seeing her tonight.

"Hi, my name is Angela. Can I get you a shot?" this girl Angela held a tray of yellow and red jello shots. She was wearing a black pleather dress and hooker boots but she was far from domineering. If anything she seemed almost embarrassed that she was asking me if I wanted a shot.

"No Brai...I am sorry I mean Angela, I am the dd tonight so none for me but I am sure my roommates will have some of what you've got," she blushes as I move aside for the boys.

"Yellow or red?" she eagerly held the tray to Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett hadn't been paying attention. As he turns I can see the accident happen before it goes down but can't seem to stop it. Em's elbow hits the tray into Angela's chest and the jello which had not set enough empties all over her chest and dress.

Angela lets out a screech. Emmett is trying to help by wiping her off with his hands but is merely wiping her chest. She looks up at him dumbfounded.

"You alright Angie, is it OK if I help you with this mess?"Emmett says while still moving his hands over her. She nods her head yes. Emmett leans down and licks her from the top of her right breast, across her chest to the left side of her neck. He whispers something in her ear. He then puts his arm around her and they walk away with her giggling away.

I guess Rose is forgotten for the night. I haven't forgotten my vision goddess. Jasper and I make our way into the crowd. Time to get this search going.

* * *

><p><strong>I know having Emmett's hands on you would be distracting and then when he uses his tongue...OMGosh...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. I TRY TO REPLY AND GIVE THANKS TO EACH REVIEW BUT DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK OUT THAT WAY. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**JustJayne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I am still thankful to those who have added this story as one they want to follow but I really have no idea how anyone feels about it with out getting any reviews. I am kind of sad working on this story and not getting any new reviews since my first chapter. My friend is the only one who has reviewed since the first chapter so it kind of doesn't count. Please let me know what you think even if it is just a GOOD JOB...or a YOU SUCK STOP WRITING PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS BLOODY WITH VAMPIRES...just something would be nice. I know there are hundreds of thousands of stories out there but it takes hours to write these things and it would take just a moment to review and let any one of these authors know how they are doing. Please let me be one of those authors you let know how you feel about their story. Ok, I am done begging for this chapter.**

**As of course you all know I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer does. **

* * *

><p>For the first time in about two weeks I had a good nights sleep. I didn't have one drink last night besides water but I was still able to have a good time. There were some great people last night to talk to. Everyone was getting psyched for the semester. I did get some great advise on teachers to avoid if I did decide to go fully into accounting. I was glad to have some social time but I was ready to just hang around the apartment today.<p>

Getting out of bed, I grab my sweat pants out of my dresser. It has been a hot summer so no shirt needed. My arms are my thermostat, if they are hot the rest of me is, if they are cold then the rest of me is cold. There is no movement around the apartment so it seems Jasper and Emmett are still recovering. With my resent visions happening in the living room/kitchen area I had plans to stay out there most of the day. Emmett and I were going to play some video games after we organized the few things left in the living room.

Emmett would probably sleep in pretty late, he had had a busy night last night with Angela even though he didn't seem to be able to get Angela to her bedroom. We were all then able to catch their hardcore make out session in the hall, on the stairs, couch, and kitchen counters. She had stopped him when they were making their way up the stairs and told him she was having a great time but she had a boyfriend who she was madly in love with and she didn't want to cheat on him. Emmett had laugh hysterically because he considered that everything they had done was cheating and he told Angela just that. She became angry with him, slapped him across the face and stormed up the stairs to what I had assumed was her room. Everyone had cheered to not have to watch them make out all over the place.

I go out to the living room and no one is around. In the kitchen I grab a box of granola, a banana and the milk. I will start the shakes tomorrow. Cable came with the apartment so we didn't have to wait for it to be installed which was great because I was a G4 addict and was ready for some much needed Ninja Warrior. I love the show but if I was a real ninja I would want to kill these guys in their sleep for thinking they were ninjas just because they were light on their feet and had strong arms.

About half way through the top 30 and I begin thinking about my visions especially my first ones. My first ever visions happened in a home I was very familiar with, my grandfather's house on my mom's side. He was still alive but we had needed to move him to an assisted living residence because he had fallen and needed help getting around now. We were packing up his stuff for storage because we knew he would not be coming back. My mom had decided to rent out the place after we got it all cleaned up.

I was going through the cupboards and throwing away all the food that had expired or couldn't be donated. I heard a giggle and I turned around to see a young version of my grandmother and grandfather. Grandfather had his arms wrapped around grandmother while she stirred what was ever in the pot. He gently kissed her on the neck and went back over next to her to cut up some vegetables. There was a radio playing in the background. "Wake up a little Susie" came on and once grandfather was done cutting the vegetables he dumped them in the pot and grabbed grandmother around the waist and pulled her away from the stove as the song continued he began to dance and sing with her. Once he had turned her away from the stove I noticed she was pregnant. She laughed as he sang and danced her around the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Harv come feel the baby, it likes your singing too," Grandmother grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Oh he does, feel those strong legs. Going to be a great kicker for Norte Dame." He kept his hand on grandmother's belly and moved to stand behind her and continued to dance with her.

"How do you know it is a boy? What if it is a girl? Will you still want her to be a kicker?"

He came back around and held her stomach on either side and said. "No she will be a beautiful dancer just like her mother." He bent down and kissed her belly and then her. "I love you and I love our baby, what ever it is."

The charge in the room was then heightened and then they disappeared right before my eyes. I didn't really freak out until they were gone. I had been frozen in my spot watching what was going on. I started screaming and ran out of the house. I jumped in the car and locked my door.

I had been 14 when I had my vision. I was so freaked out. Esme came to the car and got in the front passenger seat and turn to speak with me. She told me I was pale as marble. It took everything in me to get out what I had just seen. My mother comforted me and even climbed into the back with me because I wouldn't unlock the back doors. She tried to explain to me that ghost were not real and maybe I had hit my head. I knew it wasn't a ghost because grandfather was still alive. Some how with her soothing words, rubbing my back and presence I convinced myself to go back into the house.

Esme lead me through the front door and into the sitting room and my fear were answered by yet another vision of my grandparents. I was scared but I convinced myself I had to find out what was going on. My father was a doctor and like him it was in me to find answers and investigate the unknown. I approached them as they appeared to be sitting on the love seat in the room. They were crying but grandmother more then grandfather. He held her close for a few moments. They were several years older this time.

"Why did he go? Why did he have to enlist in the army? I never had a good feeling about it and now I know why." She began to cry harder.

"He wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. He felt a calling to help with Vietnam. You know he had a big heart. Plus he believed in our country and freedom." He grabbed the flag that was sitting on the table and handed it to her. "He will not be forgotten. He will live on in you and me."

"Thank you, my brother always was so glad I had found you. He knew you were perfect for me." She held the flag close and laid her head on his chest.

Then the energy in the room rose again. I reached out to try and touch them but my hand went through their arms. They then disappeared again. I sank to my knees on the floor and held my head. I was shaking with fear. Something was wrong with me. I thought at the time maybe I had hit my head or maybe I was dying. I jumped up and again ran out of the house and locked myself in the car. This time my father came out. Carlisle was the voice of reason. He told me I wasn't dying and that I wasn't crazy. He told me about tests we could get to prove it. He suggested that I should start a journal about what had happened and make sure I put down everything I saw.

Carlisle had tests and scans done of my whole body. We went out of town and even out of state to have the tests done because we didn't want anyone in town to know what was going on. A couple of times to see a specialist we even used a fake name to cover our tracks. They all came back with the same results that I was normal. Nothing special about my blood. I used as much of my brain as expected. I was relieved and depressed at the same time that I was normal because it didn't explain what I had seen. Based on the data we had gathered and what I had felt when the visions had occurred we made our own educated guesses. We came up with the idea that the building or room was just showing me what had happened in the past. It was like left over energy from the past that I could sense and see. I never saw the same vision and it was always different if I saw more than one in the the same location. Over the years I have just taken it as is. There was nothing I could do about it. They were not harmful to me or those I loved so I watched them, kept track of them and to be honest I prayed that they would some day stop. Now I was praying for more of them and that they would included the goddess.

Slowly the TV began to fad a little bit and the vision of a purple couch seemed to take over it. I can see the TV stand begin to appear in my lap. I get up and backed away towards the window so I can see the whole room. She appears on the couch along with a small spiky haired girl who is almost like a pixie. They had a bowl between them full of popcorn and the pixie is grabbing a handful and shoving it into her mouth. My goddess did the same.

"You know that this wouldn't keep these guys alive at all if they came up against a real ninja. Ninjas could sneak up on them a slit their throats."

The little one giggles, "I know but it is so nice to watch half naked men make fools of themselves and get all wet. I mean look at him, he is a fireman, with abs for days and he is pulling his own weight his finger tips. He could come rescue me any day of the week."

The goddess rolls her eyes and grabs more popcorn. She doesn't eat it though, instead she throws it at the pixie. The pixie stares at her for a moment and then grabs a handful and shoves it into her mouth.

"You are such prude. You know if he walked into your room like that you would get all wet and want to let him have his way with you," the pixie says through the popcorn. She lifts her hand and begins to pet the air as if she is rubbing his body.

"I would not, I am not a horny teenager. If I was I am sure I wouldn't be sitting here with you watching these men. I would be out with my own having my way with him all night and all day," she lets out a sigh and lowers her shoulders. "I am just a romantic. I want to be in love before I go all gung ho with some guy. You know it never did Renee any good to live that way why would I want to follow in her foot steps."

"I know, I know, I was just giving you a hard time. You can wait for love and keep living vicariously through me."

"Alice you are such a bitch," The goddess grabs Alice around the neck and hugs her to herself, "but you know I love you and I will always listen to your slutty stories so I know what not to do."

"B...B...you are sorta chocking me, please let go."

"Oh, sorry hun." She lets go of Alice and goes back to watching the show.

The charge in the room goes and they are vision has set some of my fears at ease. I know what Alice looks like. I have a face and they don't seem to be lovers. I bounce up a little with excitement. They both like men. Oh gosh if I find her I might have a chance. She feels the same way I do about Ninja warrior, good sign.

I run into Jasper's room, "Wake up Jazz. I saw her again. I know what this Alice girl looks like now too."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, ok, I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. As I said before I was working on buying a house and was successful and then I had to pack, move, clean the old place and then unpack at least half the boxes to make the new place livable. Thanks to those who are still following this story. I will let my fiance know he needs to give me more time to write now that we are moved in.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Edward, really? You do remember how much I drank last night?" Jasper rubs his head and grabs the water next to him in bed.<p>

"Sorry, I forgot man. I had to let you know they were watching Ninja Warrior. Such a turn on by the way. I know what Alice looks like and she is totally your type. Short dark hair and she is tiny. My girl was there too and her name starts with a B. Well at least I think it does. There was a point where Alice seemed to be trying to say her name but couldn't finish it." I take deep breath.

"Great to hear, still a little early though. That was a lot of information to take in." Jasper gets up and walks out to his and Emmett's shared bathroom. I move to follow. "Stay." He points to his room. A few minutes later he comes back in. "So today would be a good day to see if we can get some information about these girls from the manager. We can see if they will give us the names and maybe know where they are. Also the neighbors may be able to shed some light on these mystery women."

"Great idea, Jazz, lets go. The office should be open now." I make my way to the doorway.

Jasper begins to laugh. "Eddie, you need to give me just a few more minutes to wake up and get ready. OK?"

"Yeah sure thing, just hurry please?" I go to the living room and watch more of the Ninja Warrior marathon.

I am getting antsy. Jasper is taking way to long for my own good. I can't hold my leg still it keeps bouncing. This sucks, I am so close to what may be vital information to locating my goddess. I listen for a moment. It sounds like Jasper is in his room now and not in the bathroom taking a shower any longer.

* * *

><p>"Ed if we want to get the info we need to find these women we need to make a good impression. Not all of us can dazzle our way through life." Jasper says. We are finally heading out.<p>

"Come on man, you are not bringing that up again. I just wanted an A in Spanish. It was the only class I didn't have one in. I had to write that serenade for Senorita Sanders. She loved it and it was so worth the A to get close to those epic breasts of hers."

Jasper laughs, "It should have been illegal for her to be around teenage boys. We all had to get extra help with Spanish from her even if we didn't really need it."

"Oh shit, Em was the worst of us all. Remember when he "accidentally" bumped in to her just so he could touch her boob? He was like a kid in a petting zoo. She didn't seem to even notice though which made it even better."

"Well I am ready to do some of my own dazzling to get this information. Mrs. Newton seems like a nice lady, I am sure we can work our magic together and then you will have your goddess sooner than later."

"Do you really think she will tell us anything?" We leave the apartment and turn towards the elevator.

"I guess we will find out sooner than expected. Look." Jasper pointed towards the end of the hall. Waddling towards the elevator was Mrs. Newton.

"Mrs. Newton, please wait. You are just the pretty lady we were hoping to see." I smile as sweetly as I can.

She blushes as we get closer, "Oh stop Edward. How can I help you fine young men today?"

Jasper shakes her hand and adds a bow of his head before he looks up into her eyes, "We were moving some stuff in and we came across some woman's clothing in a box on one of the closet shelves. We just wanted to do our duty and make sure the rightful owner receives their box back."

Mrs. Newton's cheeks were bright red now as she spoke, "Oh dear me, I am sure the girls would have contacted me if they were missing anything. Especially the little one, she was a shopaholic when it came to clothing. How about you just bring the box by when you get a chance and I will send it to them. You are such dears for being concerned for their things."

"Oh, we don't want to put you out. We could just get the forwarding address from you and while we are out today stop and ship it to them?" I tried to make my intentions sound as innocent as possible.

"No, I want to protect their privacy. Thank you though." Mrs. Newton started to turn away.

I look at Jasper for help.

"Well it looks like it is for Alice the clothes are quit small."

She turns back to us, "Oh well, you could have told me you know Alice, Rose and Bella. Wonderful girls, some of the best friends I have ever seen. Good girls too. Took real good care of the apartment."

"Well, I only met Alice once but I am sure she wouldn't mind us knowing her address and returning her things." I smiles but I can see she is leery of me. My dazzling is not working.

"Please boys, I would feel better taking care of it myself. Please bring the box by when you can and thank you." She says firmly. Mrs. Newton turns and walks waddles to the elevator. It opens quickly and she is gone.

Back in the apartment I feel defeated. Dammit, why did that woman have to care so much for the girls privacy. God, I need to find Bella...wait...BELLA.

"I know her name. Bella. Jasper she has a name now. Bella. Beautiful. Just like her."

Jasper smacked his head, "Hopeless man, hopeless. You didn't realize that when she said it. I would have thought you would have picked that up right away."

"No, I was to distracted by the fact she wouldn't give us the information of where they are. Maybe we can Google her or this Rose chick."

Jasper takes his phone out and I blink and he puts it away, "Sorry Eddie, nothing. Wish it would be easier to find them with all of their first names. Someone here at the building has to know something more about them that they will share, unlike tight ass Mrs. Newton."

I sank low in the coach, "This sucks, Jasper. I don't want to keep seeing her without being able to talk to her, get to know who she is, and get to touch her."

The music of Dragonforce begins to fill the room.

"Why the hell is Emmett listening to Dragonforce? He hates them." I get up and walk to the hall and the music gets quieter.

"What are you talking about there is no music playing right now. Do you see or feel anything?"

I come back into the living room and sit on the couch. I close my eyes and focus on the music. It has now been about a minute and the energy finally begins to rise in the room. I open my eyes and look around the room. Nothing seems to have changed. Wait, my room's door was open not closed and now it appears to be closed. Slowly at the foot of my door feet appear. The form of another woman I haven't seen yet shows in front of the door. She has long blonde hair and she is pounding on the door.

"Bella, I know last night sucked but do you really have to wake up the the whole building with Dragonforce? You know how much I hate them and Eric wasn't worth all this depression." This tall slightly curvy woman continued to pound on the door. Hmm. I guess she may be Rose.

I have to see Bella. I don't normally disturb the visions, but this time I knew I was going to have to walk through Rose and the door to get to her. Walking through the image didn't disturb it at all. No ripples or the image fading and then coming back once I was not in the way of it. It was like walking in the way of a projected image, there was no feeling to it. Once through the door I saw Bella. She was wearing a black and blue plaid tank top and booty shorts. I could see the curve of hers waist then on to her hips. She had to workout because the curves were smooth and no indents with how the clothes laid on her body. Her hair was piled high on her head and her arms wear across her chest smashing her breast together.

She threw her arms up and let out a huff. She stormed right through me as I couldn't move fast enough to get out of her way. I stumbled back and sat on the edge of the bed. She opened the door just a little to see Rose through it.

"Please Rose, just let me have this one morning to vent and be upset about Eric. I am just at the anger stage and I need this." She leaned her head on the door.

"Come on Bella, it was only a month and Eric is totally a douche for breaking up with you." Rose reaches into the room and runs her hand on Bella's face. "You will find someone worthy of you."

"I am done crying over him and all I want to do is kick him in the gonads. You know I almost threw myself at him just to get him to stay. He just stood up and patted me on the head and said I was a "Good kid." I crumbled. I am fucking 18 years old and have been on my own since I was 16. Kid, my ass. I mean shit he was only two years older than me and I was not the one with action figures all around my apartment." Bella knocked her head on the door. I jump up thinking I can grab her and stop her from hurting herself.

"I know, Hun. Please just turn it down a little. You know Alice and I are here for you."

"Fine, thanks Rose." Bella shut the door and locked it. She walked over to her computer and changed the song and turned the knob on the speakers. Fields of Despair by Dragonforce filled the room. She had not turned it down but up more. She turned back towards the door and stuck her tongue out. She let out a giggle but no joy or smile showed on her face. She then spun around and headed to vanity.

I moved closer to see what she was doing. She was pulling at her cheeks, then smashing them down and then doing the same to her nose. After a moment she slammed her palm against her image in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me? Why don't they ever stay? I can't be that crazy or Rose and Alice would not still be around."

She turned to the side and stood on her tip toes. She sucked in her stomach making her rib and hip bones stick out. She looked sick and gross. Whatever she was doing I wish she would stop. She didn't need to change anything. She looked down at herself and then at the image in the mirror.

It pained me to see her struggle. "Bella, please stop this, you are the most beautiful, desirable and goddess like woman I have ever seen. I wish I knew you. I would tell you, you didn't need to change anything about yourself." I wish she could hear me with all my heart.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and jump.

"Sorry but just wanted to make sure you are OK. You seem to be talking to yourself." Jasper's face was filled with concern.

"Ya, guess I was talking to the image. Can you give me a few minutes and I will be out when it is done, okay?"

"Sure thing, sorry I interrupted."

"No worries, just going a little crazy."

"Well don't go too crazy we don't want to have you committed." with that Jasper left the room.

Turning back to Bella, she was now resting both her hands on either side of the sink looking at herself. She was slightly shaking. I wanted to hug her and protect her from those who would hurt her. I settle for standing as close as I can to her back and resting my hands on either side of hers. Looking at her in the eyes through the mirror. I can see her eyes are full of tears. She is shaking because she is fighting to prevent them from falling. She slowly blinks and tear after tear flows down her cheeks to her chin and then drops one by one into the sink.

I lean down to her ear knowing she can't hear me and say, "I will find you." I can't stand to keep watching her cry when I am not able to do anything to stop it. I close my eyes and listen to her breathing and hear each tear drop with a ping on the sink. I have to find her and the sooner the better so I can let her know that I see her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I totally hate being one of those writers that has times when it takes months for them to put updates with their stories but I totally understand why now. Life has been way to hectic with the holidays and planning a wedding. I have also had like three additional stories pop in my mind and have been trying to take my focus. Hopefully I will find a little more time for writing but who knows what life will bring.

* * *

><p>I stop hearing her breaths. I feel the energy move but not disappear. I open my eyes and Bella is gone. I look around the room and it is still covers by images of what her room had looked like. She is no where in the room. Just as I turn to open the door to the bathroom area the shadow door opens and Bella steps out with a hot pink towel wrapped around her head and a purple robe wrapped around her body.<p>

"Bella, are you out of the shower now?" A voice came through the door as there was a knock and the door opened.

"Yes, Alice, I am done. So where is my costume for tonight? Please tell me it is not a vampire or Lady Gaga?" Bella turned towards Alice as she took off her towel and dried off her hair.

"Oh, Bella, give me some credit for originality. I would never make you wear one of those boring old costumes. But I will make you wear this." Alice held up a pair of high heel black patten leather boots that had to be long enough to go over Bella's knees and a black pin-strip corset dress with iridescent black ruffles for the skirt of it.

I think both Bella and I gasped at the same time. What the fuck was Alice thinking. Bella couldn't wear that. Every guy would have been stumbling to see if she could dominate them. God, I was willing to have her dominate me in that outfit. I felt myself getting hard. I hated that I was seeing these visions that it is a total invasion of Bella's privacy and now my body was responding as if I could do anything about it. I just couldn't. It just couldn't be morally right.

"What the Hell, Alice. How could you think I could pull that off wearing that in public. How am I even expected to walk in those boots. Miss Clumsy remember? I would fall on my face just trying to walk out of my bedroom." Bella reached out and touched the ruffles of the dress.

"Bella, I know this will work and you will be the hottest Dominatrix ever. Look you even have a wipe to keep the losers away. Plus the burgundy lace, around the edge here, will go great with your new peek-a-boo highlights." Alice laid the dress on the bed and the boots on the floor. " Look B, just blow dry your hair so then Rose and I can do your hair and makeup. I guarantee you will look and feel great tonight."

"Hmm, fine. What are Rose and you going as?" Bella asked as she tossed her towel on the floor.

"I am going as Snow White and Rose is going as Little Red Riding Hood, but of course we are both the sexy versions. I had each of our costumes custom made so no skanky bitches would have the same one. We'll be back in 15 minutes so be ready." Alice said as she skipped out of the room.

Bella yelled after her, "Do I even have a choice, you pixy slut?"

I could here Alice laughter fade away.

Bella went to the mirror and blew dry her hair. Once she was done she slipped on a pair of black lace underwear and fishnet stockings that had been laying with the dress. She took off her robe and I saw the beautiful vision of lace and fishnet cover ass. It was small but round and tight. I begin to instantly have visions of picking her up by her ass and her legs wrapping around me. Crap must look away. Before I could be a gentleman I was stunned into staring at her once again. She had grabbed a black strapless bra from her dresser. She had turned towards me before putting the bra on. I had been able to tell how fit she was in the tank but now was just...perfect. Bella was all smooth, subtle curves and glorious breast. Her creamy skin was only altered by a tattoo that ran just below her right breast. "Deus ipse mihi mandatum." I had no idea what it meant but I would find out. I stare at her while I go to the side of the bed and grab my journal. I only look away to write the words down. Looking back up I am able to catch one last glimpse of her tight pink nipples, it must have been cold while she was getting dressed.

Bella finished putting on the bra just as Alice and Rose came in the room.

"Ok, Bella, time for hair and makeup." Alice bounced around spreading out brushes and all different kinds of makeup, while Rose had began plugging in hair tools and also lay out brushes.

Rose grabbed Bella's deck chair and reached out towards Bella, "Ok, let the sexifying commence."

Bella reached out to Rose and took her hand and was guided by Rose to the chair which was placed in front of the vanity.

"No matter how much sexifying you do I am still not going to have sex tonight or bring someone home. That isjust to clique for after a party. That is almost as bad as having sex for the first time on prom night." Bella was looking down and playing with the diamond shapes that covered her legs.

"Hey, I am proud to be a walking clique. Prom night open me up to a whole new world of fun and excitment. Sex is clique. It is not doing it that isn't. So a very high percentage of the world is very happy to be this clique you look down on." Alice said as she opened different bottle of makeup.

"Ha ha ha, shut up, Alice. You know what I meant. I want it to be right, not just some fling for a weekend or one night stand. It is just important to me. I am not looking to wait till marriage or anything just waiting for the right guy."

"I know hun, but you just need to know that that fling or one night stand might be what you need to get the ball rolling in the right direction." Alice said as she held different colors to Bella's face.

"Oh sweets, I want you to be happy and I am here if you ever have any questions or need advice. I know some great positions and devices that can really get you to orgasm muliple times." Rose said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, Rose, tell her about the helicopter. The one position you were telling me about where you swing your legs around or something like that."Alice bounce a little.

"Oh my gosh it is so not "The Helicopter Position." I was telling her it is when the guy is on top and you have your legs in the air. You rotate your legs in circles causing you to open up or be tight around his cock as he moves in and out. I dont think I would ever be adventurous enought to do the real helicopter." Rose said as she brushed all of Bella's hair into a high ponytail and then put a rubberband around it. She pulled some hair down and around the rubberband and pinned it down so the hair showed and not the rubberband.

Alice applied creams and powders to Bella's face and said, "Well I guess maybe I will get a chance to try it tonight." She winked at Bella.

"Rooose? What is "The Real Helicopter Position" and why would you never do it?" Bella said as her face turned rosey red even with all the makeup on it.

Rose laughed, "It is when a man is inside a woman, be it from behind or lying on top, and he lifts himself up and around the woman while he is still inside the woman. I have seen little clips of it when it is successful but don't want to risk the man I am with at the moment's penis."

Bella blushed even more, "Ok, I get the position is difficult but why would the penis be in danger?"

Rose let out a sigh, "Well, if his penis were to pop out he could jam it where the girl's vigina isn't."

"Oh, shit, ouch. I could just imagine. That sounds painful." Bella was getting more comfortable with the conversations and her blush was beginning to fade.

"Yeah, guys are a lot more sensative when they have an erection then when they don't. Just for future reference." Rose said as she began straightening Bella's ponytail.

Alice began applying eye shadow on Bella as Bella scoffed, "I may be a virgin but you guys could give me some credit for knowing what I am doing, plus I have pretty much done almost everything. I know what I am doing up to the point of actually having sex."

Alice applied blush to Bella's cheeks as she said, "We know, but you just always blush so much when we talk about sex, sex, sex and um sex. Some day you will be as slutty as us, you just need to get your first time taken care of."

"But I don't want it to be just a first time. I want it to be special and with someone I plan to stay with for a long time. Then maybe after that I could be like you Slutty McSlut Sluts." Bella laughed at herself as she slapped Alice on the ass as she had turned to grab more makeup.

"Ooo, you know I like it rough. Do it again."Alice said as she bent her ass in Bella's direction.

"Oh, you will just have to wait and find some guy to give you want you want tonight, you naughty pixy." Bella laughed and then opened her mouth as Alice applied bright red lipstick.

"Ok ladies, if you are done flirting I believe we are all done with the sexifying. Bella put the dress and shoes on then take a look in the mirror." Rose said as she set down the curling iron. She had curled just the ends of Bella's ponytail.

Bella stood up and faced me fully for the first time since she was sat in the chair. She was stunning but I had to be honest with myself that I found her even more stunning with out being all done up. I couldn't helpe thinking though that I was ready for her to dominate me.

She put on the dress and turned for Rose to tighten the laces down the back. There was a cover between the laces so you couldn't see her bra. Once Rose was satisfied they were tight enough she turned Bella around. She promptly stuck her had down the front and lifted each of Bella's breast so they now bubbled above the top and were coming together slightly.

I have to be honest with myself. Another woman touching her breasts was a turn on and I was hard yet again. At this rate I was going to be hard this entire vision. Bella had not seem suprised with Rose moving her breast around and just seemed to be staring down at herself.

Alice pranced over to Bella and grabbed one of the boots, "Ok, sit and we will help you with the boots."

Rose grabbed the other boot as Bella sat at the edge of the bed. She had to sit of pretty straight because of the corset. Alice put the first boot on and zipped it up the inside of Bella's leg and then Rose did the other.

"Ok give us your hands." Alice said as she reached out to Bella.

They helped Bella stand up and I had to move and sit into my desk chair. Fuck me! The boots made her at lease 4 inches taller and they did reach right above her knee. The dress if she was to bend over would quickly espose her fishnet and lace covered ass because the dress was so short. I wanted to bend her over the edge of the bed and rub that firm ass. Crap there I go getting hard again. I have to find her because these visions were killing me. She was amazing. She is fun, sweet, a good friend, had good taste in TV shows. This process of seeing these visions and not finding her was going to get painful. I was going to have to relieve myself at some point. I am a guy and I can't deal with blue balls on top of all this. I would just have to think of something else besides Bella to get off.

Rose and Alice helped Bella only for a moment when she first stood, but then she walked on her own to the mirror.

"Oh fuck me, ladies I think this is the hottest you have ever made me."

"We just accented what you already have. You were hot before we made any changes." Alice said as she stood next to Bella and wrapped her hand around her waist and leaned hear head on her arm.

"Thank you. Don't you ladies need to finish getting ready now?" Bella reached over to Rose and squeezed both the girls.

"Yeah, we do. Come sit in Rose's room and chat while we finish getting ready. We can tell you about some other great positions." Alice grabbed all the makeup and pulled Bella out of the room.

As Rose grabbed the hair tools and walked out of the room the energy began to fade away, this time is faded completely away.

* * *

><p>Well hope you like getting to know the girls a little more. Please as usual I ask you let me know what you think with a review.<p>

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to you all who have continued to add this story to their favorites. I have been very encouraged. As always thank you Missy Dee for your beta skills. I got a chance to write my first fanfic lemon so hope you guys enjoy.

I, of course, failed in this universe to own anything Twilight related. It is all Stephenie Meyer's world.

* * *

><p>That was just not fair. There was no way after seeing Bella in fishnets and lace that she wasn't going to make an appearance next time I was in the shower or had a moment alone. It might not be right; she was still no more than a complete stranger and I wanted to respect her, but screw getting blue balls I was going to need a release after all of that.<p>

I find that I have been sitting in my computer chair thinking about the scenes that played out and it has been over an hour since they disappeared. Bella was so fabulous and she didn't even know it. Of course I was drawn to the physical but I was more drawn to her as a person and wanting to get to know everything that made her tick. What could make her cry when watching a movie; what did it take to make her laugh so hard her sides would hurt, what were all the different ways she would get embarrassed and blush, or what would get her to just smile and be content. I wanted to see her, meet her and make her feel joy, loved and wanted. She was missing something and I wanted to help her find it. Hell, I wanted to be the thing she needed to be happy and realize how special she was. God, fuck, dammit. It is officially crazy town time. I don't know Bella any better than I know her friends but she's special. Just seeing her when no one else does, when she is hiding and just feeling. She's more real to me than any other girl I have ever been around.

Shit, I need to document the visions. I jump up and grab my journal next to my bed. I sit back at my desk I think back to Bella in her room, alone, thinking she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world. Writing down her pain and hurt starts to causes me to feel sadness for her again. It is going to kill me to see her so upset again and I hope if I am blessed to see more of her I would see her happy or at least in a moment with no tears or pain. I don't want to be blinded to those moments but it makes my heart ache.

Thinking of the second vision. Alice, Rose...Rose...HOLY SHIT, ROSE!

I run out of my room, "Em? Emmett? Where are you, man?"

"Dude shh, you are just in the other room from me, I am in the kitchen. You are way to loud right now." Emmett comes out of the kitchen with a gallon of milk in his hand. "So what is going on?" He lifts the gallon to his mouth and chugs.

"Ew, man, you know we all have to drink that, right?" I huff.

Emmett finishes drinking, put the lid on and just sets it on the counter around the wall in the kitchen, "Yeah and what is your point? You think this is any different from what I would do when we were at home?"

"Just, gross. Anyways. I've seen your Rose. Well, I guess not your Rose, she shot you down hard but she is best friends with Bella. I didn't notice the first time I saw her but really, I only saw her back before I walked through her and then I just saw her with Bella and Alice getting ready for some Halloween party. I was so focused on Bella I really hadn't noticed how familiar she looked. She seemed really nice around the girls but then again she had a right to be a bitch to your man slut ass."

"You done? Yeah? OK, who are they? Where are they? When do I get to put her in her place for turning me down?" Emmett begins to rub his hands together like he is planning some evil scheme. I am really OK with what ever he plans as long as Bella isn't hurt.

"I still don't know anything more about how to locate them but I know they are best friends. Oh, I know Rose likes sex and she knows some fun positions too. To bad you will never get to enjoy them." I sit down on the couch and grab a PS3 controller.

"Dude, she meet Emmett, who needs to party and get laid. Now she is going to meet I am really a sensitive guy who needs to get laid Emmett and he scores or gets head every time. Girls always feel the need to give you something when you play the sensitive guy in touch with his feelings." Emmett grabs the other controller and sits down next to me. "I am going to find her and woo her to her knees then I will hand her her napkin."

"What the fuck, Emmett, really? You don't even know her. She could be an amazing girl who just won't take your shit and she has to pay for having some morals not to lower herself to your level? You know that is fucked up, right? You are not really that much of an asshole, are you?" I turn on my controller and Emmett starts up a match of Black OPS for us.

"I just want my rightful chance at that ass of hers. She was swinging it all over the place and I have never been so tempted to grab an ass in my life. Rose turning me down was a demolition ball to my manhood. I will be fine once I get my hands on it. Then I promise to be as much of a good boy as I can. I won't make her cry...well, at least not to loud," Emmett elbows me in the ribs, "you know what I mean man?" He has a stupid smirk on his face like he is the smartest evil genius out there.

"Oh yeah man, I get it. If you find Rose though and you do your thing, just make sure Bella is not in the crossfire. I don't want anything to ruin my chances of finding her and seeing if maybe we could, you know...get to know each other and maybe become something." I am focusing on the game as I talk. I knew Emmett didn't get it but hopefully he wouldn't give me too hard of a time..

"You are the relationship type Eddie-boy, I know you want long term. You tried short term but I am your big brother and I know you are not like me." Emmett says.

I am in shock. He keeps doing this. Now that we were living together I could tell my big brother actually cares more than I thought. I sure wasn't going to tell him the truth about what had happen with Tanya and how there had been no one since her or the fact I was a virgin.

"Thanks, but you better not be testing your sensitive side on me. Save that shit for Rose or what ever innocent girl you will corrupt."

I take my shots at the other team in silence. All Emmett has to say as we play are vulgar outbursts as the other team keeps killing him.

* * *

><p>The water beats down hard on my face until it starts to hurt. I can't take my face away because the pain feels good almost a distraction from the world outside the shower. I jump back and lean against the wall as I feel her fingers running down my stomach and her fingers wrapping around my cock. I didn't even hear her get in behind me. I am instantly hard and she is squeezing me, her slender fingers not quite touching. The water sprays the sensitive tip as she strokes from the tip to the base.<p>

"Oh, God, love, I didn't even know you were here," I smile.

"I wanted to surprise you, give you a little treat for being a wonderful boyfriend," she says as she strokes me again.

I open my eyes, reach around her and grasp one of her butt cheeks in my hand. She looks up at me with lust in her eyes; I crush my lips to her soft ones but she's ready for it and as we kiss she begins stroking me faster. She works me harder with her fingertips digging into me. I have always been surprised how strong her hands are.

"Oh, fuck, I am so glad you're here. I was hoping for some time alone with you," I whisper in her ear. I trail my tongue down the side of her neck and then back up, grabbing her earlobe with my teeth, making her moan loudly.

"Oh, no, no, no," she lets go of my cock and wags her finger in my face. "This right now is for you. You can pleasure me after I finish enjoying pleasing you. You have been a very good boy so I am going to give you your reward."

She kisses me again as she pushes me against the wall. Then she leaves my lips to lean down and nips the tip of one of my nipples. She biting more of it then sucks the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I am going to cum right now. You know you can't do that to me." As I speak she grabs hold of my cock and strokes it slowly up and down. "You torturous wench. You will be paid back for this."

She lets go of my nipple, "Oh, I hope so." She then latches on to my other nipple, biting hard enough to make it feel like I am bleeding. God, she loves to play at being a vampire. Bella moves a step away from me and leans back into the water. I am reaching up to grab her breast but with out looking she slaps it away. She opens her eyes and she is looking right into my eyes, without loosing eye contact she crouches down and is mouth to tip with my rock hard man. She winks at me as the licks the tip. He jerks up in response and then comes back down only to have her suck the whole head in.

"Ugh, yes hun. Please take more." I hold myself against the wall so not to shove myself down her throat.

Her mouth is so hot around me that I can't feel the heat from the water anymore it is just her mouth around my cock heating my whole body. Her tongue flicks and circles around me as she sucks just a little bit. She reaches up and gathers up my balls and squeezes them up to the base of my penis. She rolls them and rubs them against the base. She only had a little more of an inch in her mouth and I was so about to cum, then I feel her mouth move forward taking me in inch by inch. I feel like I am going to pass out if I breath any heavier. She is taking her time taking me in. Her breath from her nose tickles my pubic hairs. She is excited too, I can see her rubbing her clit. I raise my eyebrow as I am watching her. She knows she has been caught so she stops and claws into my ass cheek instead.

"Fuck me, you little, naughty kitty," I can't watch her anymore or I will cum. I want to enjoy this so I lean my head back as she begins to move back and forth. She can't take me all the way in but she makes up for it with her sucking and that fantastic, teasing tongue of hers.

"Oh, fuck it, love, keep going almost there. Are you going to let me cum in that mouth of yours or do you want me to cover those perky breast of yours?" Just thinking of cumming on her breasts sends me over the edge as I feel myself begin to cum in her mouth. Right after the first spasm and shot of cum Bella takes me out of her mouth and jacks me off for the rest of the orgasm on her breasts.

I open my eyes and look down my body. Yeah it would be my hand and not hers around my dick and I would be in my bed and not enjoying the best shower of my life.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for stopping by again.<p>

Muwah,

JustJayne


End file.
